The Ravenclaw Captain
by abs-walkers-12
Summary: Ciara Toadstool is the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, in her last year, best friends with Luna Lovegood and Oliver Wood's date for the Yule Ball. AU Oliver is in his last year too . Oliver Wood/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Are you going with anyone?" Luna asks me. I lift my head from the book and stare at her.  
"What?"  
"Ciara, are you going to the Yule Ball?"  
"No. It's stupid, why should I pounce around a room in a silly dress?"  
"Because you'll look pretty."  
"Luna remember brain over beauty."  
"I know! But you have both, Ciara. You should go..."  
"I don't want to. Plus no one's even asked me."  
"Well if you get your head out of that book maybe they would!" Luna shouted at me.  
"It's not just a book, I'm catching up. If I want to be in the Quidditch team, the real one, next year I need to look through my tactics."  
"Quidditch through the ages is not going to help you with tactics..." A voice interrupts us. "It'll only show you the history. What you need is my book, my kind of Diary." I look up to see Oliver Wood.  
"Hello Oliver." Luna smiles.  
"Hello Luna, Ciara I wanted to see you, are you going to the Yule Ball?"  
"I thought Quidditch team captains were supposed to be mortal enemies?"  
"I think we can put Quidditch aside right now." I smile at him. "Are you going?"  
"No, not with anyone."  
"Would you like to go with me?" My eyes open wide. Luna kicked my ankles and nodded at me.  
"Of course, Oliver, I'd love too." I smile.  
"I'll see you then..." He says, wandering off. Luna grabs my shoulders and jumps up and down.  
"We have to find you something that'll keep the nargles away." She grabs my hand and leads me to the Ravenclaw common room. "Have you got a dress?"  
"No."  
"You haven't got a dress? We're going shopping for one."  
"Luna, please..."  
"No, we're going shopping."

The next morning, when I finally convince Luna that I'll find a dress later, I sit at the table, reading my letters from my parents. My mother says she's fine but that my sister has chicken pox again. She's only three. I'm the oldest of nine so I don't get many letters where a sibling _isn't _ill. My Dad works in the Ministry with Ron Weasley's father. I have six brothers and sisters in Hogwarts. Three of my brothers are in Hufflepuff, two of my sisters are in Gryffindor and my other sister, Yvonne, is in Slytherin. She strolls past me and snarls at me, she's the second oldest of us, she's always hated me.  
"Morning Yvonne." I smile at her. She looks nothing like me; Yvonne has black hair and blue eyes. I have deep brown hair and light green eyes. Yvonne is the only one out of us girls who look different; she looks more like our father than anyone else. He was in Slytherin too; our mother was Gryffindor just like Ellie and Sara, the twins.  
"Morning Ciara, how's Quidditch practices going?"  
"Just fine, how's Draco? Are you still suffocating the poor lad?" I bite back.  
"We're just friends." Yvonne narrows her eyes at me. "I heard Wood asked you out, what would he want with...you?"  
"He doesn't want anything with me, he asked me out to the Yule Ball. I doubt Draco's asked you..."  
"He doesn't need to, I already _have_ a date."  
"With who? Your owl?" Yvonne stamped her foot and stomped away. I smiled to myself and continued reading my letter.

"Morning Ciara, this come for you in the post." Luna smiles at me. She pushes a long white box into my hands and I pulled off the top. Inside is beautiful purple dress, it's ruffled with gold embroidery. "Oh my goodness..." Luna gasps. I look at the note attached.

_**Ciara, I thought this was best suited to you. I've made adjustments so it'll fit you. This was your Grandmother's dress when she was your age, she was a little chubbier but as I've said I've adjusted it.  
Lots of love,  
Mum**_

"It's from my Mum." I tell her. "It was my grandmother's."  
"Your grandmother had a beautiful dress sense." I smile at her. "Aren't you going to try it on?"  
"I have classes; I'll try it on tonight."  
"Don't try it on until I'm there." I nod and tuck the white box under my arm; I walk slowly through the Great hall.  
"Ciara!" Someone shouts. I turn around to see Oliver running towards me. "Hi." He smiles when he catches up with me. "Where are you going?"  
"Back to the Dormitory."  
"What's that?" He points to the box and I smile at him.  
"You'll find out."  
"Is it your...Quidditch gear?"  
"Let's go with that, I have to study."  
"I have Quidditch practice."  
"You have a strong team, Wood, but I think Ravenclaw's have more tactics this year."  
"Oh, Ciara, Gryffindor's have it all this year."  
"Not my smart tactics I've had for years." Oliver just smiles at me.  
"Of course, Ciara."  
"I mean it. We have a good shot this year."  
"Like last year when you told me?"  
"No this year it's different, we have a new seeker."  
"I'm excited to meet them." I smile and walk the other way to the Ravenclaw Common room.

It's almost Christmas and snow falls heavily outside. I lay the box on my bed and just sit there for a while. I take out some parchment and my quill and start writing.

_**Mum and Dad, **_

_**Thank you for the dress, it's beautiful. I'm sorry to hear about Levy's Chicken Pox. Isn't this the third time she's had them? How are you both? I'm fine, Quidditch season is starting again, and I can't wait. I've made lots of new tactics and hopefully we'll beat those Gryffindor's, Oliver says he's made new tactics too but we'll beat them for sure! I'm just hoping we don't get stuck like last year, when we had to forfeit.  
Speaking of Oliver Wood, he has asked me if I'd go with him to the Yule Ball. I said yes so I have a date, which means I can wear that beautiful dress.  
How's your Pumpkin business going, Mum? I heard it's getting popular. **_

_**I hope Levy gets over her Chicken Pox soon,  
All my Love,  
Ciara. **_

_**PS: Please Tell Mister Weasley I believe I've found the function of a Rubber Duck. **_


	2. Chapter 2

That night I stood in the mirror with the dress on. My brown hair was down, just sweeping my elbows. Luna sits on my bed and claps as I twirl. "You look beautiful!" She cheers. I smile at her.  
"I wish you were going instead of me." I admit, sitting beside her on the bed. "You'd look so much better in this than me."  
"You think?" Luna asks.  
"Of course you would Luna." I promise. "I don't really want to go."  
"Why ever not? Ciara you look beautiful and your going with Oliver Wood."  
"I know but you know I can't dance."  
"I bet your as graceful as a swan, you just need some practice."  
"You think?"  
"Of course, Professor Flitwick says he's doing some anyways, dance lessons I mean." I smile at Luna. "Now, you best take that off or it'll wrinkle." She smiles back.

I take off the dress and Luna goes off to her own dorm. A squawk comes from the window and Elis, my Father's owl, flies in and lands on my bed. She drops a letter, I pet her and then she flies away. I read it, it's from my Mum. Her Pumpkin business is going well apparently. She says Mister Weasley can't wait to find out my vital information of the function of a rubber duck. I can't wait to go home for Christmas, I live next to the Weasley's and we normally spend Christmas together. It's not too long anyways, I normally go home after Christmas but I go home with the Weasley's. I fold the letter away and sneak it into the draw beside my bed. I turn out my light and go to sleep.

In the morning, I sit where I always do, eating breakfast. "Ciara! Just the girl we were looking for!" Ellie chirped, she sat across from me with Sara. The twins were both in their fifth year at school, along with Ollie my brother and both were probably going to the Yule Ball. "We were wondering if you got your dress?"  
"Yes, I got my dress." I tell them, looking over the Quibbler.  
"We got ours! There from Aunt Millie, beautiful they are! Both are blue with white gems!" Sara blurts.  
"Who are you going with?"  
"I'm going with Richard Plum, he's friends with Viktor!" Ellie grins.  
"And I'm going with his brother, Luke." Sara seems the most excited.  
"Are they twins?"  
"Yes!" They chorus.  
"But that's nothing compared to you, Ciara, I can't believe he asked you! Fancy _our_ sister going with Oliver Wood! Mind you, he's a good player!" I smile at them.  
"You don't say. Do you know who Yvonne's going with?"  
"Apparently she's going with Goyle, one of Malfoy's friends."  
"That foul cockroach?" The twins both nod. "How could...urg, that's revolting!"  
"Tell us about it!"  
"She really can't be that desperate." I mutter.  
"She must be, and have you seen her dress? It looks like something out of a horror film, it's Ghastly!" Sara continues. "It's all green with blue frills."  
"Ghastly." Ellie repeats. Yvonne walks past us giving us evil looks.  
"Hi, Vonnie!" Sara shouts. "How's the boy friend?" Yvonne rolls her eyes and walks away. Ellie starts laughing. "He's so ghastly."  
"Ghastly." Sara agrees.  
"Morning girls." Luna scoots beside me.  
"You all do realise, this is not your own house, right?" I ask the twins.  
"Hey, Luna, how's your Dad?" Ellie asks, ignoring me.  
"He's good, how's your mother?" Luna asks her.  
"She's fine, says your dad's been a great help with her pumpkin business, you know with advertising it in the Quibbler and such."  
"He likes helping in the gardens, I've tried to telling him to do more but he won't listen."  
"Will you be coming over for Christmas this year?"  
"I think Daddy says he'll come over for the Pumpkin Pie again, he enjoys your mother's pie."  
"She makes good pie." Sara agrees.  
"I like her pudding."  
"Will, Oliver be coming?" Ellie asks.  
"Probably not."  
"But imagine it, when you come with him and Vonnie comes with Goyle! Her face!"  
"That doesn't really matter, I don't care what she thinks."  
"But it'll be fun to see her face, won't it?" I give into temptation and nod. "I can't wait! Your all every Gryffindor girl can talk about! I never thought he'd...go for a Ravenclaw, no offence."  
"None taken Sara."  
"I thought he'd gone for a Gryffindor."  
"There's been a history of Gryffindor's going for Ravenclaw's." Ellie corrects her sister.  
"Will you two just leave?" I ask them. They stand up and leave.  
"See you later then!" They shout, walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

When the Yule Ball finally came, I was so nervous. I stand in my dress, looking into the mirror. "Do I look okay?" I ask Luna, she peers over her copy of the Quibbler.

"Of course you do, you look lovely, come on. You don't want to keep him waiting." She smiles, grabbing my bare arm.

"Luna, do you think this is all a joke? That he really hates me and is only doing this for a horrible joke?"

"No, I think he really likes you."

"But he can't! I'm the _Ravenclaw_ captain and he's the _Gryffindor_ captain! Maybe I shouldn't go; maybe I should be going over my tactics once more. I should be studying, I should be-"

"Relax, Ciara, there's no going back now." She was right. Now we were just around the corner of the stairs that were leading towards Oliver. How quick had that been? "Just breathe and smile." She whispers. "You look beautiful."

"Luna, where are your shoes?" I ask her. She tilts her head to the side and smiles.

"The Nargles took them, I suspect." She says. Luna leaves me at the top of the stairs and I try to keep my head up. Oliver stands at the bottom of the staircase, looking amazing. It almost takes my breath away.

"Wow, Ciara, you look..." He seems taken aback too. "Amazing." He finally finishes.

"You aren't too shabby yourself, either, Wood." I smile.

"C'mon, first name basis for tonight? We're not on the Quidditch pitch."

"Fine."

"Do you want to dance?"

"The thing is...I can't dance..." He takes my arm and leads me into the great hall.

"Well you're lucky because I can." He whispers into my ear. "We just have to wait." I smile at him. "Just stand on my toes."

"I'm wearing heels." I warn him. He just shrugs. The music starts and the four champions start dancing.

"Are you ready?" He asks. I shake my head. "Don't be such a wuss." He mocks. I stand on his toes and he grabs my waist. We start dancing and it's amazing. He makes sure that we keep in time to the music and still smiles at me. I barely manage to stay on his toes. Every time I almost fall he catches me. Then he finally twirls me and lifts me up, just like everyone else is doing to their partners.

When the music stops, he tilts my chin and stares into my eyes. His eyes are so beautiful, an amazing brown. He smiles at me. "You know when I first saw you play Quidditch? I thought, she's so beautiful. She's not just another smart-mouth Ravenclaw. And then the Yule Ball happened and I just needed to go with you."

"Oliver, why are you telling me this?" I ask him.

"I don't know, I'm nervous, Ciara." He gives a startled laugh and I laugh with him.

"I'm nervous too. You just don't seem to be as nervous as I am, hey are your toes okay?"

"They're fine." Oliver beams. "You really do look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks."

"I wanted to ask you something, Ciara, would you...go...out with me?"

"But what about-"

"Quidditch? Ciara we can still be competitive on the pitch."

"I know, won't it be a bit-"

"Awkward? Probably. You don't want-"

"No, I do, I do." I say hurriedly. He gulps and smiles. "Aren't we supposed to kiss now?"

"I have no idea."

"Oliver Wood, such the romantic."

"Hey, I'm more romantic than some."

"True." I smile. He leans in to kiss me. "So this is our romantic moment?"

"I guess." He whispers. His face is just inches away from mine. He kisses me under the mistletoe.

"You know Mistletoe is infested by Nargles."

"You learn something new every day don't you?" I nod.

"Hey Ci!" Someone shouts. I turn around to see Ellie rushing towards us. "Did you see me dance?!"

"Hi Ellie." Oliver says.

"Hi Oliver, have you kissed her yet?"

"Ellie don't be so nosy!" I tell her.

"It's just to the folks down home know."

"Where's your date?"

She shrugs. "Started checking out one of those French girls."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I mean Ellie stays single, no boy can ever take this." She grins and gestures to her face. "Unless he's a famous Quidditch captain. That's what you want to be, isn't it Ci?"

"Yes."

"Really? I do too! For Chudley."

"Me too! I guess we'll be in competition then?"

"Yes, there's nothing like a little healthy competition."

"Ci, have you heard from Mum?"

"Not lately."

"Just she said she wants photos of us with our dates but she hasn't sent anything for us to take them with."

"I'm sure Colin Creevy is here." Oliver interrupts.

"No his date changed her mind."

"Did you put your name in the cup, Oliver?" I ask him, trying to change the subject.

"No, I wanted to stay focused on Quidditch. Did you?"

"Yeah, I thought it'd be amazing, I'm rooting for Potter."

"So am I, I think he's in with a chance. There's nothing that Potter can't handle!" He grins.

"Yeah, I know."

"Ellie, go away." I tell her. "Please."

"I don't know, I'm watching you Wood, you step one foot wrong and I'll pounce on you."

He smiles at her and nods. "Deal." She walks away. "Your family, their quite charming."

"Sure we could go with that." I say sarcastically.

When I get back to my dorm, I find Luna sat on my bed. "So how did it go?" She asks.

"Amazing." I tell her. I sit beside her.

"He kissed you, didn't he?"

"Maybes."

"Oh my gosh golly!" She cries. "Oliver Wood kissed you!"

"That's not all! He asked me out!"

Luna gasps. "Oh my goodness!" She shouts, hugging me.


End file.
